


Hijo del Hierro

by Obsscure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: aisinfronteras, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuentan que los hombres de Pyke están hechos de roca y de sal, pero hasta un Hijo del Hierro puede temblar cuando los brazos blancos de Invernalia se abren para ceñirle en un abrazo de escarcha húmeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijo del Hierro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2012/2013_ , para la comunidad [aisinfronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Me gusta que los personajes se coman la cabeza con lo que sienten por el otro porque de una forma u otra su relación no sería completamente bien vista por el resto de personas y eso les carcome por dentro. O bien que no estén seguros de lo que siente la otra persona_.

**I**

Cuentan que los hombres de Pyke están hechos de roca y de sal, que son reyes de sí mismos y que el orgullo les tensa las rodillas para no permitir que se dobleguen en adulaciones miserables.

Cuentan que tienen el alma del mismo color que sus murallas, negras y ásperas. Cuentan que cruzan los temblorosos puentes de cuerda y tablones entre sus torres y miran abajo, hacia los acantilados erosionados por el viento hasta parecer espinas retorcidas, y sonríen.

_sonríen con dientes manchados, con mandíbulas destrozadas y ojos negros pequeños y fieros. Sonríen borrachos de cerveza._

Cuentan que los hombres de Pyke (y los hombres de todas las islas de la bahía, desde Harlaw hasta Gran Wick) se arrojan al mar como quienes se arrojan a los brazos de una puta hermosa como sirena, y la cabalgan con su barcoluengos espigados para darles el placer de su espada. Para darles el placer de su fuego.

Cuentan que la guerra les palpita en las venas y caen como lluvia amarga sobre lo que desean, lo arrancan de raíz y se lo apropian. Cuentan que pagan el precio del hierro y que un verdadero hombre sólo se adorna con lo que el oro no puede costear.

_Nosotros no sembramos._

Pero hasta un Hijo del Hierro puede temblar (de frío, de incertidumbre) cuando los brazos blancos de Invernalia se abren para ceñirle en un abrazo de escarcha húmeda.

**II**

Theon tiene ocho años cuando ve la muralla del castillo de Pyke ceder bajo el ataque de las galeras del rey. Los años difuminarán los detalles como si fueran semillas sembradas en tierra poco fértil, pero algo que nunca olvidará es que sus hermanos mayores han muerto, que su padre se ve infinitamente viejo y enjuto en la derrota y que no ha protestado demasiado porque se lo llevan a él. Al único hijo varón que le queda, al heredero de las islas del Hierro.

Theon no llora a su padre ni a sus captores que lo suben a la galera de combate de Robert Baratheon para entregarlo a Eddard Stark. Como pupilo. Como rehén. No puede diferenciar los términos mientras observa empequeñecer en el horizonte las ruinas humeantes de los torreones y las formas oscurecidas de la flota destruida de su padre.

—No estés triste, muchacho. Irás a un lugar mucho menos horrible que éste. Ned hará alguien honorable de ti.

Dice el Rey con una palmada violenta en el hombro y Theon desvía la mirada a la enorme maza que lo acompaña. Las púas de metal y la empuñadura de cuero están cubiertas de sangre reseca y clava los ojos oscuros en ella, hasta que parece que el patrón rojizo se escurre en líneas vivas que caen a la cubierta en gotas continuas. El hierro mata al hierro. Y Theon es hierro puro o eso le ha dicho siempre su padre.

_¿También reventará mi cabeza con un golpe?_

—¿Me oyes? Nada puede ser tan mierda como aquí. En el norte comerás mejor y no tendrás patas raquíticas como esas bestias horrorosas a las que tu gente osa llamar caballos.

Theon escucha los bramidos de Robert perderse en el rumor del oleaje, pero incluso el viento marino ensordece ante el rezo silencioso en el que se concentra el resto de la travesía.

_Lo que está muerto nunca puede morir. Lo que está muerto nunca puede morir._

Y ciertamente él está muerto de miedo.

**III**

—Soy Robb Stark.

La manita enfundada en el guante de lana se adelanta a la sonrisa de dientes de leche, blancos como el aguanieve que llovizna sobre sus cabezas. Theon tiene la mano agarrotada a causa del frío pero Robb se la toma con un apretón firme antes de que pueda responder al gesto.

—Theon Greyjoy.

El aire gélido del norte corta como cuchillo, la garganta arde con cada bocanada de aire y teme que las cuerdas vocales se le rompan a semejanza de un viejo violín. Sus huesos se resienten por las ropas inadecuadas y todavía el invierno no llega, pese a las promesas que el lema de la casa Stark hace.

Dentro del castillo sin embargo, la temperatura esta caldeada.

Ahí dentro los huargos son historias para asustar a los pequeños y Los Otros son sombras proyectadas por las débiles luces provenientes del gran muro de hielo.

El primogénito de Eddard Stark tiene cinco años y es alto para su edad. Tiene el cabello castaño claro que parece rojizo a la luz de la tarde y los ojos azules más vivos que ha visto nunca. Imita los movimientos y los modales de su padre.

Lejos de la severidad de aquellas tierras y del rumor del crudo invierno, Robb destila verano y huele dulce como los vientos del sur.

—Este es mi hermano Jon. —señala a un niño de su misma edad, de pelo y ojos oscuros, de expresión extraña como si le doliese el estómago. 

—Creí que tu padre solo tenía un varón. —Theon evalúa las diferencias entre los niños y se da cuenta de lo mucho que el otro chico se parece a Lord Stark.

—Me llamo Jon Nieve.

—¿Nieve? Un bastardo.

La mirada que Jon le devuelve es antipatía pura. Vibra como las proas de los barcoluengos entrando en el mar, como las espadas que se afilan para hundirse en la carne. Jon es tierno aún y la violencia todavía no encuentra lugar en su cara pero Theon siente un regocijo malicioso por la reacción que ha provocado.

Puede que eso lo aprendiera de Maron o de Rodrik, sus hermanos muertos.

—Es mi hermano. —le corrige Robb y el velo que ensombrece su rostro infantil hace que Theon desista de incomodar al niño, por el momento.

—Como digas.

Cuando Lord Stark se acerca a darle instrucciones y a indicarle cual será su habitación en el torreón, Theon lleva un buen rato aburrido.

—A media mañana asistirás al patio con Ser Rodrik Cassel para el entrenamiento. ¿Eres hábil para alguna arma en especial?

—El arco, mi señor. —dice tratando de no escucharse más servicial de lo necesario. _Eres un rehén, no uno de sus hijos_ , se recuerda con los ojos vacíos de su padre observándole marchar en su mente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tan bueno eres? 

Robb le sujeta impresionado el jubón con ambas manos.

—El mejor.

Theon sonríe con el atisbo de la soberbia asomando entre los colmillos. Una sonrisa que será su escudo desde entonces.

**IV**

—¿Theon?

El susurro es casi imperceptible en la tormenta pero la sombra inesperada se proyecta oscura en el suelo de piedra, alargada y siniestra.

—¡Joder! que susto me has dado. —Theon se incorpora de golpe a punto de vomitar el corazón por la boca cuando reconoce la figura de ocho años de Robb de pie en el umbral. Lleva un grueso cobertor de trozos de pieles cosidas aferrado a los hombros y el pelo rojizo toma color azul a cada destello enceguecedor de los relámpagos.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo? —Robb se apresura a entrar con un estruendo particularmente intenso que reverbera en las paredes de piedra—. No es que tenga miedo, es que mi ventana se ha roto con el viento y hace mucho ruido.

—Ya.

No es la primera vez. A veces es la ventana, otra veces las bisagras de la puerta. Ocurre con frecuencia en las noches en que el cielo se hace girones.

—Me quedaría con Jon pero Bran ya está con él y...

—humm.

Robb se cuela entre las sábanas y se queda muy quieto y Theon se olvida de él por un rato.

 

—¿Crees que sea cierta la historia de la vieja tata que dice que las tempestades son los fragmentos que saltan de las espadas de Los Otros, porque los lobos huargos las rompen con sus fauces?

 

—Es el Kraken —asegura Greyjoy. Coloca una mano adormilada sobre el cuello del niño y aprieta con suavidad—. Son los tentáculos gigantescos del Kraken que rodean los barcos enemigos y los constriñen hasta que la madera y el metal estallan en mil pedazos.

Robb ahoga un gemido y Theon se burla.

**V**

—Muévete.

El chirrido metálico de la puerta delata al intruso antes que el peso de su cuerpo hunda el costado de su jergón.

—Esto es ridículo.

Theon reclama pero aparta las mantas para que Robb se acobije a su lado.

—¿No crees que estás grandecito para meterte en mi cama? lástima que todavía no tengas edad para buscarte una mujer que te quite el frío.

El rostro de Robb adquiere el tono rosado de las manzanas maduras, pero aun así le sostiene la mirada más molesta que a sus trece años puede expresar. El perfil elegante es de los Tully, la actitud es completamente Stark.

—¿Y tú no eres mayor para meterte con Jon?

Los pies de Robb están fríos contra su piel, los enreda entre los suyos buscando calor.

—Vale, si vienes a defender al cara larga de Nieve puedes irte. —Hace el amago de tirarlo de su cama pero el muchacho se aferra con todo el cuerpo a él y pega la punta de la nariz helada a su cuello.

—Greyjoy... —advierte y el vaho de su boca le hace cosquillas o eso cree que es el escalofrío que desciende por su columna.

—El sentido de humor de Nieve es tan rancio que apesta a kilómetros —Se burla—: Es como si caminaras por las cocinas y de repente se sintiese un tufo a cebolla podrida, pero no. Es Jon.

—Theon...

—Es como si oliese como animal agusanado, pero no. Es el humor de Jon que ha muerto.

—¡Maldita sea! Deja a mi hermano en paz. 

Exige con las pupilas empequeñecidas en medio del azul de aquel iris.

—¿A eso has venido? Porque no le haces ningún favor portándose como su madre y tratando de guardarlo bajo tus faldas.

Robb baja la mirada, se toca las puntas ardientes de las orejas y se tumba boca arriba después de un rato de inquieta meditación.

—Te vi besándote con alguien. —dice al fin.

—Kyra o Bessa.

—Ninguna de ellas.

—Entonces era Barth. Pronto haré más que eso, si sabes a lo que me refiero —alardea con la sonrisa ancha—. ¿Has metido la mano en el escote de alguna muchacha, Stark? que va, seguro que no has besado a ninguna todavía.

—Sí que lo he hecho.

Theon aguarda con su mejor cara de crédulo hasta que Robb se confía y Theon se ríe, al parecer, del mejor chiste del mundo. Robb se incorpora indignado y Theon tira de él y le sujeta por detrás para atraparle entre sus brazos y piernas.

—Entonces sabes que para besar hay que abrir la boca.

Susurra en el oído con voz afilada como la punta de una daga, su herencia de hierro fluyendo en palabras. Le toma de la barbilla y le gira el rostro. Todavía tiene la redondez de la infancia en la mandíbula pero los labios que se entreabren ya tienen muy poco de eso.

—Theon... —Musita y el fuego repta por sus piernas hasta su lengua. 

Invernalia arde en la boca de Robb.

**VI**

Theon tiene dieciséis años cuando se acuesta con Barth la primera vez de todas.

—Hueles diferente.

No cree que el olor de Barth sea especial o persistente. Es el hecho que Stark pueda percibir el cambio lo que le inquieta y le complace por igual, es la sensación de saberse importante para alguien y no estar seguro de querer esa responsabilidad.

El patio está concurrido. Jory Cassel y la guardia realizan sus prácticas habituales. Hay mozos con pedernal sacando el filo a las espadas y Ser Rodrik enseña al pequeño Bran los movimientos defensivos con la espada de madera.

—Estuve con una mujer. —Theon estira el antebrazo de Robb y levanta su codo en el ángulo adecuado para el tiro con arco.

—Siempre estás con alguna. —Robb rompe la postura y Theon le obliga a rehacerla guiándole desde atrás.

—Estuve _dentro_ de una mujer. —confiesa, se acerca tanto que le besa el pelo rojizo al hablar.

A Robb le tiembla el pulso, la flecha es disparada del arco y describe una trayectoria errática; aterriza en las blandas posaderas de Varly. Se disculpa antes de abandonar el patio con premura.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? —pregunta Jon con un siseo bajo semejante a la corriente helada del norte.

—Nada que sea relevante para un bastardo.

Pero tampoco él está seguro de nada.

Theon tiene diecisiete cuando Kyra abre las piernas. La dulce Kyra le sacude con la fuerza de un terremoto en cada encuentro tras las puertas, pero en la calle se le suben los colores al rostro con el sofoco que Theon sólo puede reconocer como auténtico en una persona. Después también lo hace con Bessa detrás de un granero, luego sobre la mesa destartalada de una choza. Lo hace con ambas a la vez, lo hace con otras y le llaman "joven señor" entre jadeos. Es explosivo y fácil y vuelve en cada ocasión arrastrando los pies de plomo de lo que pesa su vanidad. 

Y en cada ocasión Robb vuelve a él (o Theon deja migajas que sólo una persona sabe reconocer) y le encuentra un poco más alto, un poco menos niño.

Theon tiene dieciocho cuando decide que es hora de dejar de besarlo.

—Ya sabes cuándo y cómo debes abrir la boca. Ahora es cuestión de que la mantengas cerrada.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No es suficiente. —La mano de Robb vaga indecisa, nerviosa entre los pliegues de la ropa de Theon hasta posarla en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Theon echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la risa se le escapa irreverente.

—Estas no son las victorias de las que un futuro señor de Invernalia se enorgullecería.

—¿Y que son para ti, entonces?

—Un botín. Los Hijos del Hierro vivimos del saqueo —Le muerde el cuello y lame la marca de sus dientes—. No me digas que esto es importante.

Theon vuelve a morderle para que no responda. Y es estúpido pero no quiere saber la respuesta. Tiene una más adecuada en la cabeza, tiene una que le sirve y que le recuerda su lugar en el mundo cuando la maldita sonrisa irritante no le alcanza.

_Nosotros no sembramos._  
 _Yo no te quiero._

Theon hace lo que pide. Theon hace lo que quiere (de lo que tiene ganas desde hace tiempo) y logra que Robb se arqueé contra el de pura malicia por el control que tiene sobre él, porque despierta la fracción de Pyke que casi se olvida en el frío. Es un alma negra cubierta de líquenes.

Cuando Robb termina en su mano, Theon siente el mar resonar en su cuerpo y tiembla también.

**VII**

Theon tiene veinte años cuando Ros llega al burdel del pueblo.

Como es común en los parajes grises, las novedades causan revuelo y Ros es una puta cotizada.

Greyjoy la quiere primero. Greyjoy la quiere siempre. Dispuesta, rendida, de espaldas. Hay algo con eso que le enardece, algo en la forma en que sus omóplatos se marcan al sostener su peso contra las superficies donde se le ocurre hacerla suya; hay algo en la curvatura de su cuello y el perfil que se recorta en la sombra cuando ladea el rostro. Hay algo en su pelo (en el color rojizo como el óxido del hierro viejo, como la sangre deslavada, como un recuerdo cercano y caliente igual a la sangre recién derramada, y helado como la escarcha matutina).

Greyjoy le paga bien y Ros sonríe y hace reverencias, aunque también es mordaz. Pero sabe callar muy bien cuando la pone contra la pared y embiste en ella furioso como si quisiera sudarse el afecto al que niega ponerle nombre. Gime _Ros_ y se le atora en la garganta en un _Robb_ lastimero. Ella se confunde sólo la primera vez.

—¿Llegarás a tener el valor para tomar lo que quieres?

Theon no sabe si es capaz de pagar ese precio.  
Theon no sabe si Viento Gris es capaz de oler sus deseos.  
En ese caso, que el Kraken muriese a dentelladas del huargo no sería descabellado.

Ah, la tempestad. Si todo acabase allí sería sencillo.  
La sonrisa se le amarga de pronto.

**VIII**

Eddard Stark es hecho prisionero y Robb va a la guerra. Gana sus batallas con estrategia, Labra su honor con respeto, infunde el temor con el símbolo de su casa hecho carne en Viento Gris. _El joven lobo_ le llaman.

Bajo la armadura del pecho jadea todavía como un chiquillo al que el verano se resiste a entregar por completo al invierno que asoma las garras gélidas en el horizonte.

—Tú quieres venganza. —le acusó Robb cuando le aconsejó que llamase a los abanderados para cobrar el ataque a su padre y el asesinato de su guardia.

—Quiero justicia. —Pero Theon sentía que la piel iba a desprendérsele de rabia, aletargado en los años acobijados en Invernalia.

—No es tu deber, no es tu casa. —Robb tenía miedo a equivocarse, a llevar a sus soldados a una masacre promovida por su inmadurez. Theon eligió escuchar algo diferente.

 _Eres un extraño. Un rehén._  
Theon es un muchacho perdido entre las tierras.

Lleva la guerra en la sangre. Ya es un hecho comprobado. No es el deseo de proteger un ideal. No, es el deseo de morir bajo el despliegue de las flechas por un derecho. Es el oscuro rumor que se escucha desde el torreón de vigía en las noches cerradas, es el segador que deja detrás de sí planicies de tierras estériles.

Pero la nieve de Invernalia hace mella en sus dedos a través de los ojos azules de Robb, enfriando lo que bulle en su interior.

—Te necesito aquí.

Y Theon le ofrece su espada y su arco.

Le ofrece sus manos y su boca en el campamento improvisado cerca de Los Gemelos y Robb se deshace como el aguanieve al sol, como la espuma contra las torres ennegrecidas de Pyke. Theon es la espada afilada que se hunde profundo en los músculos cuando lo tiende en el suelo, sobre las pieles. Es el fuego de sus embestidas lo que arrasa con lo que quedaba del niño en Stark y toma como suyos cada uno de sus gemidos.

Un verdadero Hombre del Hierro únicamente puede vestir lo que hurta.

**IX**

Robb pierde a su padre y Theon ve pocas cosas tan tristes como esa. Los ejércitos que juran lealtad ven al Rey en el Norte, Theon ve a un muchacho con una corona que no se mantiene en su lugar por el peso excesivo, ve al lobo huargo sangrando en la nieve rodeado de leones cubiertos de lana.

De vuelta a las Islas de Hierro lleva una carta y promesas. La cercanía al salitre le desmorona el último manto del norte.

El juego termina y a Theon se le escabulle el tacto de Robb igual que las barcazas perdidas en las tormentas.

Dicen que los hombres de Pyke están hechos de roca y de sal. Dicen que la guerra palpita en sus venas. Greyjoy considera que la traición vale su peso en roca, el sudor de Robb tal vez también haga lo mismo con la sal.

Dicen que los hombres de la bahía son reyes de sí mismos. Theon sabe que su padre le mintió y él no es más que una huella endeble de hierro pero a pesar de eso, quiere ser rey de todo después de haber sido niño de nadie.

_Ya fue suyo un rey una vez._

~▣~


End file.
